Rush
by Life of Banishment
Summary: "He seeks out her soul by his own black ambition. Frightening her out of her wits; Whispering love songs into her ear. What cruel Linnet wants, he gets..." She paused. Taking a few steps back she saw that the bloody sheet covering the body read '7'.


**Tile: **Rush  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (Just to be safe)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> One-Sided Stanley/Heather  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Creepy Romance?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Silent Hill belongs to Konami and the song 'Rush' belongs to Aly & AJ  
><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know how I did. This was done while listening to 'Rush' by Aly & AJ from _Into the Rush_. I don't acually like the pairing of Stanley and Heather; I support Vincent and Heather. But I find Stanley intresting to write about (although he scared the shit out of me the first time I played through Silent Hill 3 because I was so scared I was going to have to fight him and he notes were kinda creepy).

* * *

><p>'<em>Into your head, into your mind. Out of your soul, race through your veins. You can't escape, you can't escape. Into your life, into your dreams. Out of the dark, so light again. You can't explain, you can't explain.'<em>

"Now maybe God will be revived without your constant distractions." Leonard's voice echoed in his mind, while his body burned from the seven stab wounds on his body. But even now, he wanted to live for a little while longer. He had to. He had to see her, at least once before he died.

"I just wanted to see her smile at me." He mumbled under the wet cloth covering his body. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even scream out for her. He could only whisper her name until his voice went out; then he would think about her until his light of life went out. "Heather, heather, heather..." Tears rolled down his bloody cheeks.

"I love –" He was interrupted when he heard someone enter the room. Was it Leonard? Was he back to taunt Stanley even more? Tell him how his love was lost and how she would never love him back. He knew they were all lies. But it still hurt to hear.

"Hello?" A beautiful voice asked to the room of dead bodies. "I hate this place." She mumbled. It was her! It was Heather! She was here to help him!

"Hea...heath..." His throat burned as he used his last bits of strength to try and call out to her. His body numb now, but he tried to move. To cause some noise so she would find him. But she couldn't hear him.

Heather had moved to the burner and found the riddle scribbled over it. She mumbled a few curse words before looking around to see small notes on every gurney. She started at the gurney with the number one on it and read the note left on the body.

"Who killed Cock Robin?' The Sparrow,' they said 'He wants them all dead. To him, honey-sweet is their sobbin'." Heather read out loud to herself. "Weird..." She muttered putting the small note back down on the body. She continued to move throughout the room; reading each note out loud so she could hear it better. It felt like forever until she had finally reached him. He still tried to move. His strength coming back, the closer she got to him. He could feel God growing from inside of her. It was God's energy that gave him just enough.

"Okay, one more." Heather sighed gratefully. She was getting tired of reading all these weird poems. "Song of the Linnet, huh?" She commented before unfolding the note and beginning to read. "He seeks out her soul by his own black ambition. Frightening her out of her wits; Whispering love songs into her ear. What cruel Linnet wants, he gets..." She paused. Taking a few steps back she saw that the bloody sheet covering the body read '7'.

"It can't be...can it?" She asked slowly walking over to pull the sheet away. The voice of the drunken man from the phone rang in her mind (1).

'And I'm not your beloved Stanley either! He's...underground now...his new name is...number seven.' Was this the body of the sick man who had been leaving her notes around the hospital?

"I'm not afraid!" Heather whispered to herself as she yanked the blood stained sheet back to revile a man's body. He had shoulder length hair, soaked with either blood or dirt (she couldn't tell). Tanned skin and a handsome face that had been cut several times; his chest was still bleeding, so he couldn't have been here too long...

"Hea...Heath..." Stanley croaked out of his dry throat. Heather's eyes widened and she took several steps back before backing into a gurney. "Don...Don't be..sca...scared..." He continued to use what energy hew had left to try and calm her.

"Who the hell are you?" Heather yelled grabbing her gun and aiming it for the very weak man. But instead of answering her, Stanly managed to push himself off the gurney, and started crawling to his love. A few bullets zipped past his face, a few even hit his arms, but he wouldn't give up! God was giving him the energy to try and get to his lover. Heather continued to shoot at the dead man crawling toward her until she heard a clicking noise come from the gun. She reached to grab more bullets, but she had none.

She nearly screamed when she felt someone grab her leg. Looking down she saw Stanley wrapping his arms around her left leg.

"Love you." He said smiling as he climbed up her body, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Heather only pushed him away and dashed to the elevator. Pressing the elevator button repeatedly, she prayed it would open. But it didn't.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Heather whispered looking back to the bloody man, who was struggling to get closer to her.

"Don't...go..." Stanly croaked out, his body slowly regaining strength. All he could see was her. All he could think about was her. He didn't even retexture the pain in his leg when the blonde teenager pulled out a shotgun and shot at him. He didn't know where she pulled it from; perhaps she had hidden it in her jacket or strapped it to her leg.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed to him pulling the trigger on her shot gun a few more times until Stanley's body dropped to the ground. She quickly gave one last clean shot to the head before trying to figure out the riddle so she could get the hell out of this place.

_'More than you land spinning around, lifting your feet right off the ground, you can't believe this is happening now. Can you feel it, can you feel it? Rushing' through your hair, rushing' through your head. Can you feel it, can you feel it?'_

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he heard her foot steps scrambling around to try and unlock the cremation oven. His last sight of her, were her boots walking into the elevator. And right as the coldness of death took him over, his eyes made contact with her icy blue ones once more...

* * *

><p>Not much to say. Please review and let me know how it is.<p> 


End file.
